By your side
by Anya M
Summary: Petite ficsong sur "By my side" de David Choi.  Because we needed it... I love you


_**By your side...**_

_I'm just listening to the clock go ticking,_

_I am waiting as the time goes by._

La nuit était noire. Ou presque. La lune croissante illuminait tristement l'herbe humide du champ ; il avait plu une bonne partie de la nuit précédente et la journée n'avait pas été très ensoleillée. Résultat : un mélange de rosée et de gouttelettes vieilles de quelques heures avaient soulevé dans l'air un parfum de terre grasse et de verdure. Une odeur de campagne et d'arbres, disséminés en groupes compacts au milieu des étendues de dégradés de verts.

Il observait la lumière chaude qui filtrait à travers les rideaux de la chambre d'Elnöra ; une lueur orangée, douce, qui lui ressemblait tellement. Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il se laissait retomber dans l'herbe déjà tassée sous son poids. Son regard cristallin fixa les étoiles tandis qu'un millier de doutes lui rongeait le cerveau. Et le coeur.

_I think of you with every breath I take,_

_I need to feel your heartbeat next to mine._

_You're all I see, in everything._

Il avait beau se raisonner, se dire que c'était normal qu'elle ait **sa** vie, cette vie qu'elle menait en-dehors de la sienne ; se dire que, lui aussi, avait droit à **ses **moments, **ses **instants sans elle, qu'à son tour, il pouvait en profiter pour faire... pour penser à... autre chose ?

Mais l'équation était vite faite ; il lui restait quoi sans elle ? Comment pouvait-il continuer si elle n'était plus là pour le relever, pour lui parler ou juste être auprès de lui histoire de le rassurer, de le regarder droit dans les yeux en lui offrant ce sourire magique qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à acquérir ? Il se sentait égoïste, refusait cette exclusivité, comme il la désirait ardemment. C'était si frustrant. Si injuste. Pourquoi était-_il_ arrivé alors que lui avait à peine eu le temps de la rencontrer ? Qu'elle venait tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux ?

N'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait aidée lors des moments si difficiles, durant ces périodes qui l'avaient entraînée jusqu'au fond, comme un poids accroché à sa cheville ? Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de plonger ; il était là pour elle, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle le savait mieux que personne. Tout comme il savait qu'elle était là pour lui. Si seulement... Si seulement il n'y avait eu qu'**eux deux**... Cette simple pensée l'horripilait ; vivre sans son Ange d'_Ici_ aurait atrophié une immense partie de sa raison d'être, de son bonheur. Sans doute bien plus grande que la place que lui occupait...

Il ne devait pas douter.

« Il fait un peu frais pour rester dehors, tu ne crois pas ? »

Yvänn sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver ; le capharnaüm que formaient ses pensées avait tendance à occulter tout le reste. Elnöra obtint le silence pour seule réponse, ce dont elle se contenta. Un frisson parcourut sa peau découverte alors que ses yeux dorés se tournèrent vers les étoiles. Elle soupira et l'elfe se tendit un peu plus. El' ne venait jamais le chercher à cette heure-ci ; elle se contentait de murmurer son prénom au moment où le sommeil l'envahissait. Cet appel était amplement suffisant. Quand bien même, la plupart du temps, ils n'avaient pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour se comprendre.

« Plus que deux jours. »

Un désert se forma dans sa gorge. Il déglutit pour le faire disparaître, mais seuls quelques grains de sable se décollèrent. Il l'entendit soupirer une nouvelle fois, sans comprendre. Cette lassitude ne lui ressemblait pas.

« J'ai... hâte. »

Cette amertume non plus. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. El' avait quelque chose sur le coeur, sur l'âme, c'était une évidence. Mais était-il prêt à l'entendre ?

« Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr que non ! Je... »

Il rencontra son regard.

_Ne me mens pas._

Et détourna les yeux.

Lui-même avait senti combien cette réponse sonnait faux, tant elle était habituelle, conditionnée. Tous deux avaient suffisamment grandi pour comprendre qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour ne pas la blesser. Elnöra avait surtout réalisé que c'était lui qu'il meurtrissait. Ca ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi.

« Tu as raison. »

Elle s'assit sur le sol, à quelques centimètres de lui, ignorant l'humidité qui imbibait ses vêtements. Elle avait réfléchi à chaque mot qu'elle avait à dire, qu'elle aurait **du** lui dire, mais une fois confrontée à son mutisme, à sa douleur, elle ne s'en sentait plus capable, oubliait son texte comme un acteur rongé par le trac. Les gestes ne suffisaient pas. Les sentiments non plus. Il fallait poser des mots sur cette situation si particulière, sur ce lien unique qui les rendait inséparables. Il fallait aussi qu'il comprenne, qu'il se souvienne à quel point tout cela était important pour elle. Indispensable.

« Tu sais que je t'aime. »

Ces mots lui broyèrent le coeur plus qu'ils ne le rassurèrent. Il se contenta d'un hochement de tête silencieux, sa main hésitant à agripper la sienne. Ce qu'il ne fit pas, ce doute qui n'aurait jamais eu lieu d'être le paralysant.

« Et tu sais que je _l_'aime. »

_Oui. Mieux que personne. Malheureusement._

« Tu sais aussi que je ne pourrais pas choisir.

– Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé.

– C'est vrai. »

_Mais ?_

« Mais je vois bien que ça ne suffit pas. »

Le ton indigné qu'il voulut employer mourut en même temps que la phrase qu'il aurait souhaité lui dire. Son amour pour elle lui hurlait de la protéger, de la rassurer, lui faire jurer de profiter au maximum des quelques jours qu'elle passerait loin de lui (alors, qu'en réalité, il ne la laissait jamais entièrement seule. Jamais.) en _sa_ compagnie ; il lui aurait juré que tout irait bien, qu'il l'attendrait, comme toujours, qu'il était heureux pour elle. Il en était capable. Il l'avait toujours été.

_All the fears you feel inside,_

_and all the tears you cry,_

_they're ending right here._

… Pourquoi toutes ces certitudes lui faisaient soudain si mal ? Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait eu aucun mal à accepter leur situation, d'autant plus parce que ça la rendait heureuse. Mais...

« Yvänn... »

… _Et moi ?_

« Yvänn...

– Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, El' ? »

Il tourna vers elle un regard empli de larmes qu'il ne refoulait plus. Qu'il ne parvenait plus à refouler. Elnöra savait que cet instant serait douloureux, que recevoir toute sa détresse en plein visage la détruirait à moitié, mais elle devait rester forte, droite. Pour eux. Tout comme lui l'avait été.

« Je sais que tu l'aimes ! Je sais que tu m'aimes ! Je me le répète encore, encore et encore ! Mais... »

Elle observa les poings de l'elfe agripper la base de ses cheveux alors qu'il fixait à présent l'herbe immobile. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais Dieu savait combien ça n'aurait pas suffi.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi je doute ? Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je suis parti. Non : pourquoi je me suis enfui. Je t'ai laissée toute seule ! Parce que j'ai pas pu supporter qu'il... qu'il te touche, qu'il te serre contre lui. Pourquoi alors que moi aussi... j'en suis capable ? Ou que je peux te le prouver... différemment ? »

Il haletait. Hoquetait. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état d'angoisse et de panique, comme s'il s'apprêtait à tout perdre ; tout ce qu'ils avaient construit jusque là et toutes leurs promesses d'avenir. Ensemble. La jeune femme prenait sur elle pour ne pas intervenir ; elle tenait à l'écouter jusqu'au bout, aussi déchirantes soient ses paroles et ses larmes.

« Je peux pas vivre sans toi ! Je sais... Je crois que tu as besoin de moi... »

_Oui, aussi déchirantes soient-elles._

« Mais est-ce la même chose pour toi, El' ? Tu grandis ! Tu évolues. Tu as **ta** vie ! Vous avez la **vôtre** ! Moi, je... Je suis quoi sans toi ? Je fais quoi si je peux plus te parler, te toucher, te... rassurer. Je fais quoi si tu ne m'appelles plus ? Si tu t'en vas et que... toi non plus tu ne reviens pas ? »

Une tempête venait de s'abattre sur la campagne tranquille. Elnöra vacillait, menaçait de s'effondrer sous son regard. Elle ravala ses larmes, douloureusement, passa un bras autour de ses épaules...

**Clac.**

Il venait de la repousser en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Tout était allé trop loin maintenant pour qu'elle se contente d'une conversation à sens unique. L'humaine se leva, fit le tour de son Ange d'_Ailleurs_ et plongea sur son dos pour l'entourer de ses bras.

_I'll heal your heart and soul;_

_I'll keep you oh so close._

_Don't worry; I'll never let you go._

Il se débattit. Faiblement. Sanglots.

« Arrête ! El', pas maintenant. Je peux pas... Je t'en prie. Arrête... Arrête !

– Non, toi, arrête ! »

Yvänn s'immobilisa alors qu'elle le serrait plus fort contre son buste, son visage enfoui dans sa nuque. Elle n'ouvrit la bouche qu'à partir du moment où elle était certaine qu'il l'écoutait attentivement.

« Je t'aime. »

Une fine pluie commença à bruiner autour d'eux.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Et je te le répèterai autant de fois qu'il le faudra si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Oui, j'ai besoin de toi. Oui, je grandis, oui j'ai ma vie. Je l'ai, lui. Je change avec lui. »

Il se crispa.

« Mais je t'ai aussi, toi. J'évolue avec toi, je découvre avec toi. Quand comprendras-tu que ce qui nous unit est complètement différent, au-dessus de ça ? Tu es là depuis toujours ; tu le seras à jamais. Je te laisserai pas disparaître. »

_You're all I need, you're everything._

« Notre lien te semble évanescent ? C'est faux. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux croire cela alors que lui t'accepte, accepte tout ça. »

Yvänn posa le bout de ses doigts sur l'un des poignets d'Elnöra.

« Il l'accepte ?

– Il le respecte du moins. »

_No one else will ever do._

_I got a stubborn heart for you._

_Call me crazy, but its true ; I love you._

« Je ne peux pas négliger ma vie pour la nôtre.

– C'est pas ce que je souhaite, El', je...

– Mais je te laisserai pas tomber. On a encore trop de choses à vivre. Je veux revoir Crys et Hiro, rencontrer Lune et Haydel, Drew et Castiel ; je veux assister à leurs fiançailles ; je veux pleurer devant des films en pouvant me blottir contre toi ; je veux rire aux éclats en sachant que tu me suivras ; je veux apprendre à voler, à parler aux arbres, à jouer de la guitare ; je veux découvrir, explorer notre monde ; je veux pouvoir m'en souvenir et le partager avec ceux et celles qui comprendront. »

_I didn't think that it would be,_

_you have made it clear to me._

_You're all I need._

« Crois-moi. Crois en nous, je t'en prie. »

Il observa le ciel que les nuages avaient recouvert. La pluie tombait toujours, terminant de les tremper, alors que les larmes chaudes d'Elnöra lui brûlaient la nuque. Son corps tremblait sous la brise froide et légère.

« Je crois en nous... »

L'elfe se redressa, se tourna pour lui faire face avant de la serrer contre elle. La jeune femme se laissa faire, lissant son nez tout contre son torse, murmurant un « Je peux pas, je peux rien sans toi... » qui lui vrilla le coeur. Il s'en voulut, lui fit remarquer, ce à quoi elle répondit par un « Evidemment » ironique. Un faible rire, peut-être encore trop incertain finit de les unir.

Sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'il la ramenait à sa chambre, la pluie se calma. Il la portait dans ses bras alors que la tête épuisée d'Elnöra ballotait contre son épaule. Il la berça longtemps avant qu'ils s'endorment, murmurant à son oreille, encore et encore...

« _I just wanna hold you,_

_I just wanna kiss you,_

_I just wanna love you all my life._

_I normally wouldn't say this,_

_but I just can't contain it._

_I want you here forever,_

_right here by my side. _»

* * *

><p>1805/2011. _I love you ~_


End file.
